


[TF][威红]红蜘蛛问题行为观察报告

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: MSS - Freeform, 威红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: *我流红蜘蛛*背景混杂，不过主体是tfp*此报告纯属娱乐，学术党退散*声波终于受不了lord和空指的明撕暗秀，于是这份报告出现在威震天的办公桌上
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	[TF][威红]红蜘蛛问题行为观察报告

一.研究背景  
塞伯坦内战已持续四百多万年，战场从卡隆扩张到多个星球，目前主要战场已变为蓝星，而红蜘蛛副指挥官的反叛行为自开始后从无消减，并有加重趋势。  
红蜘蛛副指挥官的行为已经越发严重，严重影响到霸天虎事业，且有他机举报红蜘蛛副指挥官的行为影响其机芯健康*，需进行特别关注，并尝试解决。  
尽管蓝星科技水平极为落后，但某些碳基的理论完善了塞伯坦芯理理论体系，值得参考。综合蓝星和报应号数据库中各项研究，对红蜘蛛副指挥官进行为期两年（蓝星单位）观察，并提出此项报告。  
二.个案情况  
红蜘蛛，出生于塞伯坦青丘，属seeker，战前为贵族阶级。单身，无不良记录。僚机：惊天雷，闹翻天。职位:霸天虎副指挥官，空军指挥官。情绪模块控制较弱，波动频繁，常出现尖叫行为，严重影响霸天虎正常秩序及其他机的音频接收器健康。幼生体阶段情报已损毁，无法获取。  
成年后为地质学家，搭档：天火（战前由于理念分歧已分离）。毕业于塞伯坦战争学院，同时涉猎其他领域，曾研制氖射线及融合炮等军用武器，乐于改装机体，时速为2.8马赫，为seeker中第一。过去与僚机关系亲密，目前关系冷淡。与其他seeker关系较差，保留战前贵族习惯，惯于指使他机，在霸天虎中不受尊敬*。  
初入霸天虎时保有对上级的崇敬，不久开始反叛，具体行为小到反驳首领，大到袭击首领，详细内容参看后文。  
三.行为功能分析  
1.情境：霸天虎作战会议，威震天提出计划  
行为：反驳并嘲讽，要求修改计划  
结果：威震天与其发生争吵并上升暴力冲突，反驳与嘲讽转为内芯活动  
功能：获取满足（备注：威震天有时会采纳其意见）  
2.情境：威震天关注震荡波的科研  
行为：扰乱震荡波科研，破坏研究成果  
结果：威震天惩罚红蜘蛛  
功能：获取关注（备注：以冲云霄事件为代表）  
3.情境：威震天过多夸赞他机  
行为：对威震天黑枪及叛变，对他机进行刺杀  
结果：威震天以暴力手段中止叛变，再次遇到相同情境红蜘蛛仍旧黑枪叛变  
功能：获取关注（备注：以夜莺事件为代表）  
4.情境：持续两月（蓝星单位）无外出巡逻、作战任务  
行为：夜间擅自以载具形态飞行三个蓝星时  
结果：芯情变好，情绪模块控制力短期增强  
功能：满足刺激（备注：seeker天生追寻飞翔时空气划过机翼的感觉）  
5.情境：威震天外出，或下线状态锁定  
行为：宣称自己是霸天虎首领  
结果：威震天归来后给予暴力惩罚  
功能：获取满足（备注：红蜘蛛对权力充满欲望）  
6.情境：作战任务下达  
行为：黑枪，故意失败，故意拖延  
结果：威震天给予暴力惩戒以儆效尤  
功能：逃避任务（备注：常发生在被训斥之后）；获取关注（备注：常发生在威震天关注他机之后）  
7.情境：威震天惩罚结束  
行为：对量产兵颐指气使  
结果：量产兵表面恭敬  
功能：获取满足（备注：具体芯理波动显示红蜘蛛此举为重新树立威信，效果为0）  
四.行为记录  
1.会议反驳次数：共计67次（会议次数：79）  
2.扰乱他机科研，破坏成果：共计2次（成果总数：2）  
3.黑枪次数：共计548次（观察时长：两个蓝星年）  
4.擅自外出飞行：共计5次（累计无任务时长：5个蓝星月）  
5.宣称自己是首领：共2次（威震天下线锁定或外出：2）  
6.故意失败或拖延任务：共计33次（作战次数：79）  
7.对量产兵颐指气使：共计704次（观察时长：两蓝星年）  
（此处图表略）  
五.结论  
红蜘蛛：缺乏关注，缺乏威信，寻求肯定，渴望权力。  
六.建议  
1.威震天处决红蜘蛛  
2.威震天给予关注与肯定  
3.威震天与红蜘蛛火种融合，解决矛盾与冲突:）  
————————  
*被举报影响机芯健康：举报人击倒、毒蜘蛛。红蜘蛛具体行为：刮花击倒的漆，辱骂毒蜘蛛。经核实击倒情况属实，给予一个蓝星周休假；毒蜘蛛情况与事实不符。  
*不受尊敬：量产在霸天虎内线平台对红蜘蛛副指挥官评头论足，威信不足原因系威震天。

报告人：声波


End file.
